


Hair

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Hair</p><p>Rating: PG<br/>Spoilers: none</p><p>Summary: Drabble</p><p>Author’s Note: Written for the Sam Carter Drabble-A-Thon. Prompt: Sam/Pete, hair</p><p>Date: March 13, 2009</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own them. It’s sad, but true.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hair
> 
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: none
> 
> Summary: Drabble
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the Sam Carter Drabble-A-Thon. Prompt: Sam/Pete, hair
> 
> Date: March 13, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them. It’s sad, but true.

It had been years since Sam had lied in. She repositioned herself, breathing in Pete’s male scent as his hand sifted through her short hair, alternating between caressing and gently teasing.

“Maybe you should grow your hair out for the wedding,” he suggested.

She didn’t answer. How could she with images of longer-haired selves flashing through her head. There was something so domestic about the thought. But it wasn’t Pete fuelling those feelings.

“Hon?”

Rolling over, she kissed him. Distracting him with hands through his own short air, she imagined long blonde locks falling over a leaner, tanned chest.


End file.
